


Tour Manager Oh Mine

by Haydone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, I read a fic about this song and had to write my own version of the story, I'm complete trash for a first kiss, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Singer Stiles, Song fic, Sterek Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydone/pseuds/Haydone
Summary: Stiles is the lead singer of a band (which the pack are all members of the band or crew), Derek is a tour manager. Stiles talks too much and writes a song about him talking and Derek kissing himInspired by LessonsFromMoths 'Caffeine, Small Talk' (More like almost the same storyline because I read it and had my own idea I HAD TO WRITE THEN AND THERE)Song - Talk Too Much by COINSterek Secret Santa 2018





	Tour Manager Oh Mine

“Did you know that different breeds of chickens have different languages, kinda like humans,” Stiles smirked up at the looming figure standing over him as he sat next to the tour bus. 

 

“Stiles what the actual fuck? You should be asleep, it’s 3 am and you need to be awake at 8 for sound check,” Derek sighed regarding the sleepless singer

“I couldn’t sleep Derek, obviously.” Stiles was obviously tired judging by the dark circles surrounding his eyes, something Derek could clearly see despite the lack of illumination of the young man’s face. 

Derek sat down next to the singer concern seeping into his facial features. This wasn’t the first time (and likely not the last) that the tour manager had woken up at the strange hours of night only to have to sit down next to the singer. Even more so recently as the band had taken off seemingly overnight, leaving Stiles with what seemed to be piles of anxiety over letting fans down. 

“What’s going on Stiles?” 

“Well you see, there’s this guy I like,” Stiles smiled dreamily as Derek held back a grimace at the idea of Stiles liking someone who wasn’t him. “And I can keep my fucking mouth shut, until it comes to telling him, and it’s been three years realistically, if he doesn’t like me now he never will,” The younger man sighed shrugging his shoulders, “So I wrote a song to get my feelings out, but I don’t know if it’s even worth performing tomorrow, it’s not my usual sound either.” 

Derek bit his lip trying to find the correct answer before just deciding to go with the simple approach, “Sing me some and I’ll tell you if you should perform it tomorrow, I’m assuming the band already know the song just in case?” he asked referring to the band - Scott, Boyd, Erica and Kira- followed by a short chuckle and a nod from Stiles. 

 

“And Lydia’s crew, but I guess I could sing you the chorus tour manager oh mine”

 

Stiles took a deep breath before starting to sing. 

“You know I talk too much   
Oh honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up  
We can blame it all on human nature   
Stay cool it’s just a kiss  
Oh why you gotta be so talkative   
I talk too much, we talk too much”

Finishing off the singer bit his lips nervously hoping the song was actually okay. Derek couldn’t help but smile, Stiles always came up with the best lyrics for his songs, and this was something clearly from deep in his heart.

“Holy shit, Stiles that was amazing, you need to sing that tomorrow,” Derek exclaimed brightly causing Stiles to grin widely. 

“Oh thank god, well I guess I should definitely sleep then” The younger started to get up and head towards his bunk before turning back. “Thanks Der,” and then heading to his bunk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was terrified, and Derek’s panic wasn’t helping the situation, the man had already checked with every member of the band twice, and Stiles another 4 times, it was getting out hand. Two minutes left till show time Stiles pulled the older man to him as he tried to walk pass. 

“Derek, love of my life, tour manager oh mine….. Please calm the fuck down, Erica’s guitar is fine, Boyd has four extra sets of sticks, Kira’s new bass is perfectly tuned and fine, Scotty we all know is great and finally I am entirely ready to sing this new song. So please for the love of everything holy, go to side-stage and enjoy the damn show”

Derek sighed but took the boys advice and went to the side stage watching Lydia go and give Stiles her pep talk. 

“Ready Sti?” Stiles nodded at the woman knowing what she was referring to.   
“Nervous as fuck but ready Lyds,” He smiled at her before telling her to go enjoy the show. 

The show started and went along with minimal problems, and soon enough it was time for the band to play the newest song, nodding at everyone Stiles put the mic on its stand and addressed the audience. 

“Okay, so there’s this guy I really like and I wrote him a song, he’s here, over waiting in the wings and honestly I wouldn’t be performing this next song if he hadn’t told me to, So without further ado, this is the final song, written a week ago, It’s Talk Too Much” 

Stiles started the song watching his bandmates settle into the rhythm of song and he sang sparing glances at Derek before focusing on the band and the music, soon enough it was the second verse and he hoped Derek would get a fucking clue, as he started singing the second verse. His anxiety building as he came to the point of singing ‘green eyes’

“You know my type  
Tightrope across the table  
Mmhmm, uh huh  
I can't keep holding my breath  
New wave, no time  
Red velvet under pressure  
Blah blah, green eyes  
I never leave it unsaid  
Why can't I leave it unsaid?”

Derek’s breath hitched when he sang the words green eyes, looking over at Lydia to see her smirking face.   
“You knew it was me?” His voice low but incredulous 

“We all did Der, even your sister” Lydia smirked at that, as she watched Stiles finish up the song and say goodbye to the crowd, he barely got off stage before his mouth was taken by Derek’s. After a few minutes of aggressively making out they broke apart Stiles breathless.

“You could have just told me you prat,” Derek sighed kissing the man softly.

“Where’s the fun in that,” Stiles grinned pulling Derek in for a hug “By the way, I love you idiot”

Derek grinned kissing Stiles’ cheek “I love you too weirdo”

 

Apparently 2 years later there still wasn’t any fun in just telling Derek, as Stiles proposed on stage, Derek being literally dragged out by his sister and Kira. 

Derek couldn’t have been happier though, he had this man and he had his family. 

 

THE END


End file.
